It's True
by Goddess Of Death GW
Summary: Duo e Heero brigam de novo, e o Soldado Perfeito pede apenas mais uma chance, será que o americano topa?


Gênero: SongFic/YAOI  
Música: It's True (_Backstreet Boys – Black & Blue_)  
Casal: Heero e Duo (1x2)  
Fic dedicado : _Sayuri Maxwell  
_Mensagem da autora: _Say-sama_, você é uma pessoa muito especial! Fico muito feliz por ser considerada sua amiga!  
Autora: Goddess Of Death GW

**It's True**

**_Backstreet Boys – Black & Blue_**

**Even a lover can make a mistake sometimes  
Like any other  
Fall out and lose his mind  
And I'm sorry for the things I did  
For your teardrops over words I said  
Can you forgive me and open your heart once again?**

_Até mesmo um apaixonado pode cometer erros às vezes  
Como qualquer outro  
Cair e perder a cabeça  
E me desculpe pelas coisas que fiz  
Por suas lágrimas caídas sobre as palavras que disse  
Você pode me perdoar e abrir seu coração mais uma vez?_

Sinto te causar tanta dor, tanto sofrimento. Sabe, eu errei, errei mais uma vez. Lágrimas cobriram seu rosto mais uma vez e mais uma vez por minha culpa! Como você pode amar alguém como eu? Será que continuará me amando apesar das palavras que disse? Desculpe-me pelo que fiz, desculpe-me pelo que disse... Você poderá me perdoar e abrir seu coração mais uma vez?

**It's true, I mean it  
From the bottom of my heart  
Yeah, it's true  
Without you I would fall apart**

_É verdade, falo sério  
Do fundo do meu coração  
Sim, é verdade  
Sem você, eu me acabaria_

Você está na varanda, olhando o casal que está passeando na outra causada. Não posso culpá-lo... Mas falo sério quando peço mais uma chance! Sim, é verdade, eu irei me esforçar para ser digno de merecer estar ao seu lado... sem você estaria tudo perdido... Dê-me mais uma chance....

**Whatever happened  
I know that I was wrong, oh yes  
Can you believe me  
Maybe your faith is gone  
But I love you and I always will  
So I wonder if you want me still  
Can you forgive me and open your heart to me once again, oh yeah**

_O que quer que aconteceu  
Eu sei que estava errado, oh, sim  
Acredita em mim?  
Talvez sua fé tenha acabado  
Mas eu te amo e sempre amarei  
Então quero saber se você ainda me quer  
Você pode me perdoar e abrir seu coração mais uma vez pra mim?, oh, sim_

Tudo que aconteceu, foi minha culpa. Eu sei que estava errado!! Minhas sólidas barreiras deixaram de ser indestrutíveis quando conheci você... Acredita em mim? Ou será que a fé e a esperança que eram depositadas em seu amor pelo Soldado Perfeito se foram? Acredite quando digo que Te Amo e Sempre Amarei! Mesmo que não... não me aceite mais uma vez... Mas eu quero saber se não há mais chances! Preciso ouvir você dizer, preciso ver escrito em seus olhos... Quero saber se você ainda me quer, se ainda precisa de mim tanto quando eu preciso de você... Agora eu entendo: dor e solidão, tristeza e mágoa...

Você pode me perdoar e abrir seu coração mais uma vez para mim? Pode me dar mais uma chance e acreditar que Eu Também Te Amo?

**I'd do anything to make it up to you  
So please understand  
And open your heart once again**

_Eu faria qualquer coisa para alegrar voc  
Então, por favor entenda  
e abra seu coração mais uma vez_

Queria ouvir sua voz, tocar você... ou simplesmente vê-lo sorrir. Porém você está na sacada, olhando o casal do outro lado da rua e eu não posso mais alcançá-lo... Você me deixaria chegar mais perto para tentar mais uma vez?

Entenda que eu errei e que estou arrependido pelas coisas que fiz, pelas coisas que disse... e principalmente, pelas coisas que deixei de fazer e dizer quando estava ao seu lado. Não deveria ter deixado chegar a esse ponto... você me mostrou a vida e eu o decepcionei.

Você pode me perdoar e abrir seu coração mais uma vez para mim? Desculpe-me por suas lágrimas, desculpe-me por seu sofrimento. Você seria capaz de acreditar em mim mais uma vez? Poderia acreditar que eu Também Amo você? Ou será que tudo está acabado? Eu errei... então, por favor entenda e abra seu coração apenas mais uma vez. Deixe-me chegar onde você está, deixe que eu me aproxime e Te Ame como nunca fiz... acredite... abra seu coração mais uma vez...

**It's true**

_É verdade  
_

Você está na sacada, olhando o casal do outro lado da rua. Como que por meio de mágica, você conseguiu me ver e... um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

"Eu abrirei meu coração mais uma vez." Eu vejo você dizer. Lágrimas voltam ao seu rosto, agora não mais coberto pela tristeza e pela dor... agora seremos apenas um. Você colocou a carta sob o vaso de violetas e corre para dentro. Você irá me esperar na porta, como sempre fez... E dessa vez, não irei me atrasar...

**OWARI **


End file.
